fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein heißer Sommer - Teil 2
thumb|left|282px...So hier geht es mit dem 2. Teil weiter. Ich hoffe es macht euch weiterhin Spass die Geschichte zu lesen. Ich würde mich viele Kommentare freuen :-) Die Nerven bewahren Harvard / Bushaltestelle Quinn schaute Artie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an. Quinn: " Warum kommst du nicht mit mir ins Hotel?" Artie: " Das kann ich mir nicht leisten, ich habe so gut wie kein Geld mitgenommen. Hatte ja eigentlich nicht vor hier zu übernachten." Quinn: " Da finden wir schon ne Lösung, Hier kannst du auf jeden Fall nicht bleiben. Wo willst du den schlafen, in der Toilette?" Sie hatte nicht Unrecht, ob Artie wollte oder nicht. Es blieb ihm nichst anderes übrig als mit Quinn mitzugehen. Auf der anderen Seite gefiel ihm der Gedanke, er hatte mit Quinn bisher einen herrlichen Tag verlebt. Beide machten sich auf den Weg. Das Hotel welches Quinn von zuhause gebucht hatte lag nur ein paar Minuten vom Campus entfernt. Als die beiden an der kleinen Empfangshalle ankammen, war die Sonne gerade im Begriff zu versinken. Quinn ging zur Rezeption. Quinn: " Guten Abend, mein Name ist Fabray. Es müsste eine Reservierung für mich vorliegen. Können Sie bitte mal nachsehen?" Portier: " Sofort, aja da haben wir es ja. Mrs. Fabray aus Lima / Ohio. Für 3 Tage richtig?" Quinn: " Genau, aber ich habe noch ein Anliegen. Haben sie für meinen äh Freund hier eventuell auch noch ein Zimmer frei?" thumb|140px Portier: " Einen Moment bitte. Ich schaue unverzüglich nach. Oh, tut mir leid. Wir haben nur noch ein Doppelzimmer frei." Quinn und Artie schauten sich beide einige Sekunden lang an. Dann drehte sich Quinn mit einem Lächeln wieder zum Portier um. Quinn: " Dann buchen Sie bitte uns beide auf das Doppelzimmer um. Bitte die Rechnung auf die gleiche Kreditkarte wie vorher." Venice Beach Hotel / Florida Es war fast 10 Tage her seit Will und Emma den Flieger verliesen und in ihr Hotel eingecheckt hatten, Seit dem waren sie nicht über den Pool und ihr wunderschönes Doppelzimmer hinausgekommen. Emma weigerte sich seit 3 Tagen im Speisesaal zu essen nachdem sie gesehen hatte das der Koch zum Wenden der Steaks die gleiche Schaufel verwendet hatte wie zum Wenden des Fisches. Will holte ihr seitdem jeden Tag aus dem Supermarkt vor dem Hotel abgepackte Sandwitches und Orangensaft. Zum Pool, geschweige den denn Strand kamm Will wenn nur alleine, da sich Emma auch hier weigerte mitzukommen. Er hatte sich diesen Urlaub so schön vorgestellt und jetzt zählte er tatsächlich die Tage bis zu ihrer Abreise. Emma lag auf dem Bett und las ein Buch. Will legte sich zu ihr und versuchte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter zu legen. ''' Emma: " Will, was tust du da?" Will: " Ich versuche ein wenig Urlaubstimmung und Romantik zu bekommen!" Emma: " OK?" Und das geht wie??? thumb|63px Will: " Wie währe es wenn du mit mir heute abend auf die Pier gehst und wir gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang anschauen?" Emma: " Will, ich weiß das du dich anstrengst einen schönen Urlaub mit mir zu verbringen und ich es nicht schaffe es zu würdigen." Ich bin bei so etwas völlig "jungfreulich", habe null Erfahrung. Ich liebe Dich und werde nur zugern mit dir den Sonnenuntergang anschauen. Hast du das Desinfektionspray für die Schuhe gesehen?" '''Hospital de Bonaparté / Paris / Intensivstation Kurt stand einsam vor der Glascheibe. Dahinter lag Blaine, etliche Schläuche aus Mund und Nase kommend, schlafend auf dem Bett. Kurts Gesicht war verheult und seine Kleidung schlampig. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal seit dem Vorfall umgezogen. Er war mit dem erstbesten Taxi dem Krankenwagen hinter her gefahren der Blaine in das Hospital hier gebracht hatte. Er durfte leider nicht zu Blaine rein da er nicht verwandt war. Aber mann hatte ihm erlaubt hier zu warten. Was Blaine genau hatte konnte Kurt nicht verstehen, dafür reichte sein Französisch leider nicht aus. Aber der Arzt und die beiden Schwestern die vorhin aus dem Zimmer kammen machten einen ernsten aber zufriedenen Eindruck. Wohl nach dem Motto: " War knapp aber das wird wieder". Zumindest hoffte Kurt das. Er hatte Blaines Eltern noch nicht erreicht. In einer Stunde würde er es aber auf jeden Fall noch einmal versuchen. Er wahr fix und alle. Es sollte doch so ein schöner Urlaub werden und jetzt stirbt Blaine vielleicht. Bei diesem Gedanken fuhr es Kurt in alle Glieder. Parkplatz Grand Canyon Sam und Mercedes saßen aneinander gefesselt auf dem großen Bett im Wohnmobil. Der Mann mit der Pistole saß auf einem Stuhl vor ihnen und hielt die Waffe auf sie gerichtet. XXX:" Schön ruhig bleiben ihr beiden. Wenn ihr keinen Mucks macht ist diese Geschichte hier schnell erledigt und ihr seht mich nie wieder." Sam: " Was wollen Sie von uns, Geld?? Da sind sie bei uns an der falschen Adresse, wir haben keines!" XXX: " Geld?? Hahahahah, davon habe ich hier in den beiden Taschen mehr als genug. Nein, ihr beide werdet mir helfen über die Grenze nach Mexico zu kommen!" Sam: " Und wie hatten sie sich das vorgestellt. Etwa: Beam me up Scootie oder wie?" XXX: " Oh, ein kleiner Witzbold oder wie? Na, dem kann geholfen werden!" Mit diesen Worten stand der Mann auf und verpasste Sam einen Schlag mit dem Kolben seiner Waffe. Sam fiel rücklings um und fing an aus Nase und Mund zu bluten. Mercedes: " Nein, Sam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" XXX: " Schnautze Schokokuchen oder du bekommst auch eine, verstanden!?" Downtown Manhattan Rachel lief und lief. Was hatte ihr Finn nur angetan. Sie dachte das er ihr Traummann sei und sie seine Traumfrau. Und jetzt das! Nein, so etwas kann sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Noch einmal würde sie die ganze Geschichte nicht durchmachen. Sie hielt an und schaute sich um. Sie musste die letzten 20 Minuten kreuz und quer gerannt sein, auf jeden Fall hatte sie keine Ahnung wo sie war. Rachel bekamm ein ungutes Gefühl, nein eher Angst,. Sie war alleine in einer riesigen Stadt und hatte zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Jacke dieses miesen Dreckkerles an. Aber anstatt sie in den nächst besten Mülleimer zu werfen behielt Rachel sie an den es wurde Nacht und somit kühler und sie hatte nur ihr kurzes Sommerkleid an. Egal wie, sie musste versuchen ins Hotel zu kommen. Dort konnte sie ihre Klamotten holen und dann würde sie schon was finden. Zur Not schläft sie halt auf dem Flughafen und nimmt dann morgen früh den ersten Flug nach Lima. Sie musste leider dann aus dem Glee Club austreten den Finn wollte und konnte sie nie wieder sehen. Eventuell musste sie noch die Schule wechseln aber dass wird sie sich noch überlegen. Rachel hielt ein Taxi an und stieg ein. Restaurant La´Primavera / Boston Quinn und Artie saßen sich gegenüber. Sie hatten gerade ein formidables 3 Gänge Menu hinter sich gebracht. Artie war gerade dabei Quinns Panna Cotta zu essen da sie liebend gerne auf ihre Nachspeise verzichtet hatte. Quinn kannte dieses Restaurant noch von einem Besuch mit ihren Eltern vor einigen Jahren. Damals musste ihre Mutter sie zwingen wenigstens ein paar Spagetti ohne Soße zu essen. Das war kurz nach der Naßen OP und nachdem Quinn durch ihre eißerne Diziplin extrem abgenommen hatte. Artie bemerkte just in diesem Moment beim Kerzenschein das Quinn ein herrliches Grübchen hatte wenn sie ihr Kinn auf die Hände abstützte. Artie: " Noch einmal vielen Dank für alles Quinn. Ich verspreche Dir das ich dir zuhause alles zurückzahle was du hier für mich ausgegeben hast." Quinn: " Ist Ok Artie, für was sind den Freunde da. Mir tut das Geld nicht weh, ist ja von meinem Dad und somit kann ich wenigstens etwas gutes damit tun." Artie: " Du bist umwerfend Quinn, das muss ich dir einfach mal sagen." Quinn: " Danke, das hat schon ewig keiner mehr zu mir gesagt." Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie musste Artie einfach anlachen. So etwas hatte ein Mann wirklich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr zu ihr gesagt. In letzter Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl dass die Männer sie im Gegenteil eher hassen würden. Sie genoss den Augenblick in vollen Zügen. Nachdem Artie mit seiner Nachspeise fertig war und Quinn die Rechnung bezahlt hatte, machten beide sich auf den Rückweg zum Hotel. Während des kurzen Spazierganges scherzten beide miteinander kräftig herum. Quinn schob Artie das letzte Stück da es bergauf ging. Auf dem Zimmer angekommen ging es nun um die Schlafplätze. Artie: " Ok, ich schlafe auf der Couch und bin morgen früh verschwunden bevor du wach wirst, versprochen." Quinn: " Hey, so hatten wir aber nicht gewettet. Ich dachte wir bleiben noch 2-3 Tage hier und machen die Gegend unsicher." Quinn stellte sich mit den Händen an der Hüfte vor Artie und versuchte ein ernstes, strenges Gesicht zu machen. Es gelang ihr nicht wirklich, denn Artie brach in Gelächter aus. Artie: "Du siehst zum Schießen aus wenn du versuchst ernst zu gucken." Quinn: " Du bist gemein, bähh! Artie: " Also, abgemacht, ich die Couch und du das Bett. Morgen muss ich dann zumindest mir irgendwo ne Zahnbürste besorgen. Und Klamotten währen auch toll. Oh Mann, da freut sich mein Konto! Quinn: " Artie, ich dachte das währe auch geklärt. Es ist kein Problem für mich dir zu helfen. Ich mache es gerne und wenn du noch einmal mit dem Thema anfängst montiere ich dir deine Räder ab, versprochen!" Dem konnte und wollte Artie nichts mehr entgegnen. Er konnte eh im Moment nichts daran ändern. Er verschwand kurz im Bad um sich zu waschen. Als er nach ein paar Minuten wieder herauskamm hatte er sich seiner Jeans und dem Pulli entledigt. Seine Simpson Boxershorts fanden bei Quinn Anklang. Vor der großen Couch die an der Stirnseite des Zimmers stand blieb er stehen. Artie: " Ähhh Quinn, sorry aber ich bräuchte kurz deine Hilfe. Die Couch ist etwas zu hoch für mich, kannst du mir dabei helfen?" Quinn: " Klar, was soll ich machen?" Artie: " Stell dich hinter mich und greif mir von hinten unter die Schultern" Quinn:" Ok, kein Thema" Sie ging rüber zu der grossen Couch und tat wie ihr geheißen. Artie konnte sich so besser auf die Couch wuchten. Artie." Wow, du bist verdammt stark Quinn" Quinn: " Danke, das kommt noch von Sues hartem Training. Ich mache mich jetzt auch schnell noch fürs Bett fertig und dann Licht aus!" Interstate 249/ kurz vor Mexico Sam hatte Kopfweh, heftiges Kopfweh. Seine Nase war ein wenig schief und tat höllisch weh. Ihm thumb|147px waren wirklich für einige Minuten die Lichter ausgegangen als er den Revolver ab bekommen hatte. Nun hatte er die Klamotten gewechselt und sein Gesicht gewaschen damit er einigermaßen normal aussah. Mercedes saß gefesselt hinten im Wohnmobil, der Entführer mit der Waffe in der Hand vor ihr. Sam saß am Steuer und fuhr in Richtung Grenze. Sam." Wie wollen sie eigentlich über die Grenze kommen. Ich glaube die werden auch ins Innere der Wohnmobil schauen." XXX:" Kein Problem, wir machen einfach auf heile Familie die gemeinsam einen Urlaub in Mexico machen wollen. Du als mein Sohn und die Puppe hier als deine Freundin. Wenn wir drüben sind seit ihr mich auch schon los. Dann heißt es für mich up and away in Richtung Puerto Rico. Das nötige Kleingeld habe ich ja bei mir. Aber wehe es macht einer von euch einen falschen Pips dann ist hier die Hölle auf Erden, Verstanden?" Sam:" Klar." Mercedes:" Jjjaaa" Es spitzt sich zu Hospital de Bonaparté / Paris Kurt stand vor dem Kaffeeautomat. Er war sich nicht sicher was er gleich bekamm, er hoffte einfach dass es irgendeine Art von Kaffee war. Er hatte nachdem er das Geld eingeschmissen hatte auf den 5. Knopf von oben gedrückt. Eine Schwester hatte ihm in gebrochenem Englisch zu verstehen gegeben dass er mehr als beschissen aussah. Er solle sie etwas ausruhen. Ins Hotel gehen, man würde ihn anrufen, aber dass kam für Kurt nicht in Frage. Er wollte so lange hier warten bis er mit Blaine sprechen konnte. Vor ca 2 Stunden hatter er Blaines Eltern endlich erreicht. Sie machten sich umgehend auf den Weg aber bis sie hier im Krankenhaus sein würden vergingen bestimmt noch mind. 8-10 Stunden. Je nachdem wie sie einen Flug bekammen. Er nahm den dampfenden Becher aus der Auslage des Automaten und nippte dran. thumb|156pxEs schmeckte zumindest nach Kaffe, wenn auch ein klein wenig zu stark nach Kirsche. Er ging den Gang entlang, ein wenig Bewegung tat trotz allem gut. Er hatte die letzten 6 Stunden quasi nur im Sitzen vor dem Zimmer von Blaine verbracht. Jetzt trat er in den gerade beginnenden Morgen hinaus. Die Luft war frisch und noch völlig unverbraucht, so meinte es zumindest Kurt. Er blickte von der Brücke zu dessen Brüstung er gegangen war. Die Saine war zu dieser Zeit noch völlig unbefahren und floss seelenruhig dahin. Auser ein paar Enten war nichts zus sehen. Auf einmal spürte er eine Hand auf seiner rechten Schulter und er hörte seinen Namen. "Mr. Hummel?" Kurt drehte sich um und sah einen jungen Mann im weißen Kittel, auf seinem Namensschild stand. Dr. James Seifert Dr: " Mr. Hummel, ich bin Dr. Seifert, ich bin hier Assistenzarzt, sie kommen aus den USA, richtig?" Kurt: " Ja, das stimmt. ist was mit Blaine?" Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12